Shatter The Lies
by LilKitty911
Summary: There has been a time in everyone's life when they've been care free. For Kid and Maka though, that time was stolen from them when they made a grave mistake. Now, five years later, there past has come back to haunt them. Will they just break all over again? Or can they shatter the lies?
1. Just One More Night

Tears streamed down her cheeks at what she had just heard, even though she tried so hard to be strong. But she couldn't bare this! She couldn't lose him as well. She couldn't believe all of this was happening. It had started out so sweet, so loving. Yet, it had come down to this; forbidden love. Helplessly, she stood silent even though her mind as well as her heart were telling her to reject what was being demanded of her. She felt so small in comparison to who surrounded her and she knew that if she objected, she'd lose a lot more then just him. Trying to bare the crushing pain she felt, she dried her eyes. Even though she was only sixteen, she had to at least act like she was stronger then what she actually was. Finally, the authority stopped talking.

"Do I make myself clear?" Lord Death growled. He had lost his little act after several times of them being caught and he wasn't about to spare them the full wrath of the grim reaper himself. His face, which the mask had been removed from, showed pure anger and nothing else. No sympathy, no compassion and certainly no mercy.

Maka stood up straight and used the rest of her strength to look Kids father in the eyes, his golden gaze so sickening familiar that it was cruel. But the young blonde didn't bow under the weight of the eyes of the one who now seemed to hate her. She refused to look over at the one she was about to crush. "I understand." She said clearly, her voice laced with pain and grief. "I won't even dare to look at Kid again. That is a promise." Her heart and soul cracked as she spoke the words that surely tore right through the grim reapers sons heart. In that moment, Maka couldn't even imagine turning to see Kids reaction for she knew she took it to far and now there was no going back.

As soon as Lord Death waved her off, she ran full speed out of the death room and straight out of the DMWA to the streets of Death City. She had a twisted hope that fresh air would help her breathe again, but she couldn't have been more wrong. Once outside, under the grinning moon, the young meister broke. She fell to her knees in a new fit of sobbing as she realized her whole world had just crumbled around her. She didn't even know what to do anymore now that she had literally lost her everything. She hurt so much that it pained her to just breathe, let alone move. So, Maka Albarn let all her sadness run down her face until she no longer could cry anymore.

After a few moments of sitting on the cold concrete in silence, she lifelessly stood up and dragged herself home. It was a long and grueling walk home that made the rest of her body ache just like her heart, but she made it. That's how she knew she would be ok in the end, the wound was just fresh and stung like hell at the moment. That's all... or so she told herself.

But Maka had no idea how her soon to be past would haunt her. One thing was for sure though. She didn't even acknowledge Kids existence unless absolutely necessary.

**Five Years Later...**

It was another typical day for Kid. He was now getting dressed for yet another day of running the DMWA. He got up and went through his usual boring routine. Liz was making breakfast and greeted Kid with a small kiss on the cheek. He of course gave her a loving smile and thanked her for the food before beginning to eat. It pained him to see his weapon the way she was; cooking breakfast for him wearing his clothes. She had spent another night with Kid, which the reaper didn't mind, and had helped him with his secret loneliness that even she was unaware of. It wasn't that Kid didn't love his fiancé, he really did deeply. It was the fact that he couldn't fully give himself to her.

But he didn't want to think of that at the moment, he pondered on these things almost every night. He saw no reason to waste his days thinking about the past as well. After helping Liz clean up the breakfast, the pair headed out along with a now fully awake Patty. She hadn't matured at all in the last five years and was now gazing aw struck at the sky. As usual, Kid stayed quiet. He never really spoke very much nowadays and enjoyed the quiet. It would be an understatement to say that Kid was still struggling. Even after five years, he was still torn and the wounds were still painfully fresh. He continued to silently wonder if he would ever be the same when Liz broke him away from his depressing thoughts.

"So, Kid, your awfully quiet again. Is everything ok?" The weapon asked. She always showed such concern for him it just made him hate himself all over again. She really did love him, and that tore the little bit of heart Kid had left into shreds along with the rest of it.

"I'm fine." He replied forcing himself to smile sincerely. He had really gotten very good at lying through out the years. Of course, he did that for Maka's sake. "I'm just planning out what I'm going to do today." Kid had easily graduated the top of his class from the DMWA and was now in charge of the school, but he wasn't the new death god just yet. His father had insisted he wasn't ready yet, much to his annoyance. Somehow, Kid had a feeling his father knew what he was planning. But it had gotten to the point that he really didn't care. He was tired of the lies and hiding like a scared child. Kid really did want the truth to come out, but he kept his mouth shut for Maka's sake. He remembered very clearly what her punishment would be if there 'little' secret ever got out...

Maka reluctantly got up out of bed, giving a big stretch. She couldn't help but curse the new day already. She just wanted to stay in bed and sleep the rest of her life away. The young blonde no longer lived with Soul since just two years earlier Soul had become a death scythe. He now worked along with Spirit at the DMWA and Maka taught there, instead of being a student. Even though she loved teaching and she loved that she had accomplished creating a death scythe, she was almost always unhappy. She was unhappy when she woke up right until she went back to sleep... sleep? Sleep scared the young meister now that she struggled with nightmares. Whether she would relive what had happened five years ago or she dreamed up some other horrible nightmare, she never could get through the night smoothly.

Maka had gotten a small apartment with her mother, whom she loved dearly, but still felt very alone. The only people that knew about the 'accident' were Lord Death, Stein and Spirit not including the two at fault, Kid and Maka. She had tried so desperately to hate Kid, to forget about him and feel nothing toward him... but she couldn't. Her very shattered heart wouldn't allow her too. And, plus, Kid made it near impossible for her to be upset with him. He always still showed her such kindness, such compassion even though he was now with another. Knowing Kid was with another made her old wounds bleed all over again. Much to her mothers confusion, Maka came home one day and just started sobbing. She just kept saying how much it hurt, how badly she wanted the pain to go away. That was the day Liz personally told Maka about her and Kids engagement. She was forced to smile and congratulate Liz and Kid while, inside, she was screaming.

Everything ran through Maka's mind over and over again as she prepared for work. And, to make matters worse, she worked along side Kid. That left a very sour taste in her mouth but, slowly, she had learned to live with it. She constantly told herself that all of this happened five years ago but something inside her just wouldn't let her move on. After Maka got dressed in her usual clothing, she skipped breakfast, as always, and headed to the school. On the way there, she would go through a lot of coaxing and telling herself to just keep it together another day. When she finally arrived, her whole everything changed. She was smiling and greeting the children as she always did. She had even learned how to make her eyes hide her emotions and only show what she wanted them to show. As always she had arrived early and went to her desk to finish grading a few papers. She enjoyed the empty class room since she could now drop the charade and give her beautifully fake smile a rest.

So focused on her work, though, she didn't notice someone silently slip into the classroom until it was too late. Looking up at the figure that now stood in front of her desk, Maka had to put the show back on. Every time. Every damn time, it would pain her to be so close yet so far away. Her heart was screaming at her to hold of him and fight anyone that would try and take him away again while her mind reminded her of what was really at risk. In the end, reason won every time. "Hello Kid," Maka smiled brightly, immediately putting on that smile that made her seem like she was made of titanium. "how are you this morning?"

Kid returned the warm smile but, even after all these years, he saw right through her cheery front. How could he not when he had once been so close to her? "I'm doing well." He responded politely. "Are you just grading some papers? I meant to finish that but it must have slipped my mind. Sorry about that."

Why must he always be so nice? To be completely honest, it just upset Maka, even though she did the exact same thing to him. In reality, it broke both of them when they saw each other so happy without one another. "Don't worry about, I've got it under control." She said, managing to sound confident. Then, as if a freight train hit her, Kid asked a question that made her want to run.

"Yeah, well I'm glad its ok now." He smiled. "I've been meaning to ask you this for awhile now, but would you like to get some coffee after work today?" Kid asked, hiding how his heart was pounding out of his chest as he eagerly awaited her answer. He had only tried to invite her one other time and that was right before Kid asked Liz to marry him, a choice that he needlessly regretted.

Maka let out a quiet sigh as she tried so hard to keep her little show up. She so badly wanted to except his invitation that it hurt, but she knew she couldn't. "I'm sure Liz wouldn't appreciate her _fiancé _going to get coffee with another girl, even if its just me." She responded calmly. What she had said was the truth, Liz was always uneasy when another girl showed any interest in Kid. She knew why too and she felt deeply for Liz who seemed to have been caught in the middle of everything. "I'm sorry but I have to say n-"

"Please Maka?" Kid interrupted, dropping the cool exterior. His golden gaze seemed to be piercing straight into her soul itself as they reflected pain and irritation. "I'm not asking you to do something wrong, I just want to talk. That's all. I feel what I have to say has strong importance." He insisted. He was determined to just get her to himself for a few minutes, without his father looking over there shoulder.

Maka looked up and tried to look Kid in the eyes, only finding herself looking back down at the desk. "I don't know." She replied softly. It was clear this wasn't a good idea but, yet, she found herself so tempted to go with him. She was just one Yes away from being with him unsupervised. "I'll think it about it." She finally replied as she saw the class beginning to file in. Kid left the classroom and Maka stood up an greeted them, her fake smile back and brighter then ever. Desperately trying to focus on her class, Maka began teaching to the best of her ability, given her circumstances. She found herself stuttering several times and her mind drifting off of her teachings as well though. She mentally scolded herself saying how it wasn't fair to her students. After class was finally dismissed and the students had been given there homework, Maka sat down in her chair, exhausted. She couldn't handle what was happening and her brain didn't seem to want to work properly. So deep in thought she didn't notice the tall figure slip silently back into her classroom, once again, having a small start when her eyes briefly met his.

Kid couldn't help but feel hurt by how she acted around him when the charade was over. She never used to be so reserved around him like this but, due to his fathers threat, she was scared to even go near him. His mind flashed back to when things weren't so complicated. To a time when Maka was completely open and only that open for him. "So," He started, once again letting the fake smile vanish. "have you thought about my offer?"

Maka's heart raced as she tried so hard to choke back tears. Why was it so difficult to refuse a simple offer like going out for coffee? She told herself to just firmly tell him no, but she couldn't. A nerve had been hit when he asked her that simple question because she knew it wasn't actually a _simple_ question. She stood up suddenly as she forced her eyes to meet his even though it made her hands shake. "Its not a good idea, Kid. You know this." She scolded, trying her best to be firm but realizing she still hadn't said no. "Why do you do this?!" She asked, tears beginning to form. "You know very well that all of this has killed me! Yet, your still kind and you still show me compassion. Everything would be so much easier if you just hated me like everyone else does!" She finished as tears freely ran down her cheeks.

Silence then filled the classroom. Kid let her words sink in as he tried to stay calm for her sake. He knew she hadn't meant what she had said. He knew she was just trying to protect the ones she loved. Finally, he drew in a deep breath before speaking to her again. "Is it so wrong that I still love you?" Kid asked, narrowing his eyes at her. "Is it so wrong that I still want you and need you? I mean, you were my everything and, as strange as it is, that doesn't seem to have changed."

"You shut up! You can't love me, you moron! It has been forbidden." Maka growled. "But if you must know, I am still very much in love with you too! And I hate it! Everyday is just a tease for me, seeing you here. I want to be with you, near you. I want to love you, but I can't. Don't you get that I would if I could?!" Maka finally finished, taking in a deep breath to satisfy her need for oxygen. "So," She started, calming herself and drying her eyes. "why must I go with you? What could possibly be said that hasn't been already?" She honestly wanted to know, her curiosity peaked.

But, much to Maka's annoyance, Kid stood speechlessly. _Did she really just say she still loved me? _He thought to himself. He wanted so badly to go and embrace her, to tell her everything would be ok, but he restrained himself, his brain still processing everything. "You honestly feel that way?" He asked her quietly, breaking the silence that had lasted for minutes. She shifted her gaze from him to the floor as she nodded slowly. "Well, I guess we won't be going out for coffee after all. You just told me everything I needed to know." Kid stood there, letting the silence speak for him as he admired her. She hadn't changed very much over the past years and still looked young and beautiful. She did, however, graduate from the pigtails to a single braid that now laid over her shoulder. Her beautiful emerald eyes were still breath taking, though they had lost there sparkle. If you would take time to actually look into them, you'd see how dull they actually were.

Maka sat back down at her desk and laid her head on it, trying desperately to block the Shingami out. She just wanted him to leave, she wanted him gone before she really did something she would regret. But then, again, he surprised her. "Meet me tonight, after dark at your old apartment building." He said, not bothering to ask her. "You can show up if you want but, please.. do come." And with that he left, leaving Maka upset and confused by his invitation. The poor blonde really did want to go but she knew the penalty for meeting the reapers son. She let out a long, exasperated sigh as she began to think through how to handle the situation. But she failed miserably at finding a solution. Admitting defeat, she began to grade todays homework. She stayed a few hours after school had been let out and, finally, headed home at about six that evening. She still walked to school like she had when she was younger and now she had to walk home. On the way, she pondered over Kids invitation again and again, but, still didn't know what to do.

Looking down at his watch, it now read eleven PM and it was sure not a warm winters night for Kid. He had been here now for about two hours, knowing that if she did come she would have to sneak past Kami. Kid was about to finally head home when he saw a slender figure walking towards him. Through the flurry of snow that whirled around him he, at first, couldn't be sure of who it was. But as the person approached, his heart stopped as he realized it was Maka. When she stopped in front of him he was speechless at first before he wrapped his arms around her, much to her surprise. It was clear that she wasn't sure how to react to the embrace but, in the end, wrapped her arms around him tightly and buried her face in his jacket. The two stayed like this for sometime before Kid spoke, still holding her against him. "What persuaded you to come?" He asked softly.

Maka took in a deep breath, breathing in the calming scent of Kids cologne. She wasn't sure how to answer his question since she herself didn't know the answer. "I'm not really sure." She said, her eyes showing how worried she was as she took a step back from him. She immediately missed his warmth as the cold wind chilled her all over again. "I guess I just didn't want to leave you in the cold, but I ended up making you wait anyways. I'm sorry for that." She said looking to the ground.

Kid stepped forward and gently grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "In this situation, you shouldn't be the one apologizing." He said, his voice laced with pain. "I should be. All of this is just long over due and its about time we fix what happened. I should've done everything I could've back then but I was immature and reckless. I promise I will make it up to you." He said, locking his gaze with hers. Tears were now running down her cheeks and Kid gently wiped them away as he gave her a reassuring smile. He would keep his promise no matter what, even though, in reality, he didn't have the slightest idea how to fix everything.

Maka could feel her chest tighten, both from pain and from joy, as she stared up at Kid. Without even thinking about it, she flung her arms around him again and held on as if her life depended on it. Something deep in her just snapped as she silently vowed to never hide again, even though the thought terrified her. "Thank you." She said softly, barely even audible. She felt Kid let out a sigh as he softly kissed her cheek. Even after everything, Maka's cheeks still dusted pink as she felt safe. She treasured moments like this when they happened years ago and now it was no different. But Maka realized that with this new development that a whole new set of troubles would befall them. That all of this was far from over. She knew how difficult this would be for the both of them but, in that moment, it didn't seem so wrong. As long as he was by her side she felt as though there was nothing that could stop her.

The two then headed back to the Gallows Manor. Kid now lived alone since Liz and Patty had there own little place. That didn't mean the weapons didn't visit him frequently, but for tonight, they were no where to be found. To say he was overjoyed to have Maka with him was an understatement. When the pair arrived, they sat down and began discussing, for the first time in years, what they should do. By the time they had finished talking, getting no where in the process, it was just past two AM. Maka let out a tired, frustrated sigh. "Well, we can talk more about this all later." She said, completely unsatisfied that they were unable to figure out what to do. "I'd better head home." Maka stood up and began walking to the door when a hand grabbed her wrist, gently but firmly. She turned around and gave Kid a questioning look.

Kids body had just kind of acted on its own, not listening to reason. His heart had dropped into his stomach when Maka had started to leave and, almost like a conditioned reflex, he acted. Looking into her mesmerizing eyes, he drew in a deep breath. "Why don't you just spend the night here? It has gotten very late and I don't feel comfortable letting you walk home alone at this hour." He said silently knowing he wouldn't allow her to go home even if she did refuse. He couldn't live with himself if something else happened to Maka that he could've prevented.

The young blonde stood silent for a moment, her eyes reflecting her uneasiness about the offer. "Kid, that's not a good idea. You should know this." She said softly, disappointed she couldn't bring herself to accept his offer. But Kid didn't let go of her wrist, instead he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his free arm around her waist. Maka's heart was beating out of control and her breathing wasn't steady as she was pulled into his arms. "Kid.. what are you doing?" She asked nervously.

Kid released her wrist and wrapped his other arm around her, pressing her right against his chest, as he rested his cheek against hers and whispered in her ear. "Its only one night, Maka. Don't you remember how you used to look forward to just one night with me?" He asked, sadness evident in his voice. He absolutely despised seeing her want to leave like this. Not to mention, it crushed his heart.

Maka let out a long sigh, his warmth tempting her just a little to much. Her heart raced, just like when they were younger, which actually made her smile. She knew she shouldn't do this but, in her mind at the moment, she thought just one night wouldn't be so bad just as long as no one found out. "Ok," She said, admitting defeat. "just one last night." She answered right before she kissed him.


	2. Forever Yours

"Happy birthday, Maka!" Liz congratulated. It was the blondes sixteenth birthday and she was care free. "How's it feel to have your sweet sixteen here?" The weapon asked her as she playfully put her arm around her neck. Maka let out a giggle as her eyes gleamed with happiness. "It feels great! I know today will be one to remember!" She smiled. That's when Maka heard her phone ring. Telling everyone to stay quiet, she answered the phone finding her father on the other end. "I'm sorry to do this Maka but Lord Death has a mission for you." Maka looked around at her friends with a bit of a disappointed look. She really didn't want to go since they were just about to go and celebrate but she excepted anyways. "Ok, one quick mission couldn't hurt..."

Silent tears ran down her cheek as that day played over and over again. She was so naïve, so blind. She couldn't believe she had been so reckless. But, the truth of the matter was she had no idea. She didn't know that by excepting that mission she was putting everything on the line and, since she didn't know, it was easy for her to lose it all. Maka now was sitting at her desk. She had to be one of the first at the DMWA today and now just sat in her classroom, counting all her mistakes. It had been about a week since she had spent the night at Kids and the guilt was just eating her alive since they did more then just sleep. Putting aside that they were forbidden to touch each other, she thought of Liz. If she ever found out she'd be heartbroken! It was such a selfish thing for Maka to do, sleeping with him while they were still in this grueling situation. So, right then and there, she made a vow to herself that she wouldn't make the same mistake again. She silently wondered, though, if she could actually keep that promise...

It had been another sleepless night for Kid. He had spent it alone and was now just sitting on the edge of his bed deep in thought. Ever since that night, he had been nothing but a bundle of nerves. He feared for Maka and knew that if his father ever found out it would be a miracle if he ever even saw the blonde again. He wished he could just take her pain and guilt away but he knew he couldn't. This whole thing, even though his father made her believe it was, wasn't her fault. She didn't even know! How was she to know she should've turned that mission down. Kid ran his fingers through his hair as he desperately tried to find a way to guarantee Maka's safety. That's when he thought of Liz. Guilt flooded the reaper as he thought of how she would react to everything. No doubt she'd be heartbroken. He should've never led her on the way he did, not saying he didn't actually have interest in her. He definitely did fall in love with his weapon.. just not the way he had fallen for Maka. He wasn't sure exactly when things had flared up so with Maka, all he knew was he wouldn't go back and undo his feelings for her to save his life. He just wanted things to be ok. Not perfect. Just at least ok, because as of right now, things were unbearable.

But, out of the few that knew about this incident, one was also trying to figure out a way to help them. He had seen first hand how Maka had broke down when she found out what really happened when she bled. He had seen her fall to pieces not once but twice, first when he had to tell her and then during the meeting with Lord Death. This witness had definitely been on the defendants side even though they never had a chance of winning. He saw how it tore both of them and was quietly rooting for them. He also knew, though, how petrified Maka had been and knew it would take all of her strength and bravery to shatter the walls she had built around herself and her heart. After such a traumatizing experience, it was clear she wouldn't be the same. But he had faith in her and he knew that when it came down to it, she would eventually fight back. That's when Stein started to plan a way to help the pair. He knew it was risky and it would only weigh down one more person but he picked up the phone anyways and punched in the familiar number. "Hello?" Soul answered. Soul had been one of the ones that were directly effected by the accident but had no idea what happened. For months, his meister had quit school and was doing nothing she should have, but he still had no idea why. It wasn't until Maka began actually being his partner that he had let go of her deep depression, though he still wondered about it to this day.  
"Hello Soul, this is Stein. Its about time I told you what really happened those years ago. Please meet me in my office today but.. make sure absolutely no one knows where your going. This is strictly to stay between us.."

Maka had cleaned herself up in the bathroom before anyone else showed up at the school, successfully hiding how she had just been crying. It wasn't too long before her class filed in and she collected there homework. Once back at her desk, she began teaching as always, trying to put her heart into it the best she could. Everyday, though, working with the kids hurt her more then she could've ever imagined. Seeing the young ones, she wished for something that was stolen from her long ago. She had never let herself forget what she could've been and cried over her lost one often. Putting that aside, though, it was amazing how her students never once realized how broken there teacher was simply because she played it so well. So perfectly well. Once class was over, Maka went through her usual routine of grading. That's when she got a very unexpected visitor.

Soul couldn't believe what Stein had just told him. Everything was starting to make sense now and it crushed him to know what Maka had been hiding all these years. But Kid though? They must have played it very well back then because Soul never would have put those two together. Now on his way to Maka's classroom, the death scythe was trying to form a plan of how to confront Maka with this. He couldn't even imagine what she went through back then and was now more determined then ever to protect _his_ meister. When he walked into the classroom, he found Maka busy going through paper. As he approached her desk he couldn't help but feel anxiety. "Hey Maka," He said coolly. "how have you been?" Maka looked up from her papers and gave Soul one of her beautifully fake smiles and, now, the weapon could see exactly what Stein meant by a front. Though her smile was convincing enough, it wasn't true and that showed in her emerald eyes. He must just of never taken the time to look deeper.

"Oh hi Soul, I'm good, thanks. How are you?" Maka said, silently wondering what brought the death scythe here. True, he visited his partner often, but he usually did that outside the DMWA. And now that he was working with Lord Death, they didn't go on many missions nowadays.

"I'm fine." He responded. "I was just wondering if you'd like to catch up after work today?" He asked, trying to think up a way to even bring up such a touchy subject. Maka looked down at the pile of homework she had to grade. She really did want to go but she wasn't sure when she would be done with her work. "I'd love too, but I'm not sure when I'll be done." She said, giving Soul a little frown. "I'm sorry but I don't think I can. Not with all of this work." She responded, gesturing to the stack of paper.

Soul let out a sigh, he really wanted to talk with Maka but, for now, he let it go. He decided he needed to be more prepared to talk to her then what he was right now. "Ok, we'll do it some other time." He replied. "Well, I'll see you later." He said as he walked out of the classroom. He couldn't look at Maka the same, not that he was upset with her, it was just knowing what she had gone through changed how he viewed her. He never would have expected Maka Albarn, the book worm, to get herself so deeply in trouble, and with the grim reapers son at that! But the past didn't matter to Soul. All that matter was the future and, now that he knew, he could also be on there side and help them out.

Little did Soul know, though, someone was already watching Kid and Maka. He had already sworn his loyalty to Lord Death and had saw Maka go to meet Kid that one night. But he hadn't told Lord Death yet, knowing very well what Maka's punishment would be if they were caught. And he was more determined then ever to also keep them apart, though his intentions were much different then those of Kids father. Spirit was determined to keep them apart for the sole reason he didn't want to see his only daughter exiled.

Kid stayed late after work, just like Maka, and was now just finishing up. But, Kid was determined not to go home alone tonight. When Maka had stayed over that one night she had left before he had even woken up, much to his disappointment. They hadn't even spoken since then. He wanted to show her she didn't have to run and that, if worse comes to worse, he would stay with her even if they couldn't be in Death City. So, before leaving the DMWA, Kid made a stop by Maka's classroom. He knocked on the already open door just to get her attention before coming in. But he could see this wasn't going to be an easy conversation to have with blonde for she already looked uneasy.

"Oh, hi Kid." She said softly, hiding how her heart raced. She continued to comb through a few more pieces of paper, acting like the meeting was no big deal, before fully turning her attention to him. She was continuing her little show until she saw his serious expression and knew the act was over. "Make this quick, I'm about to head home." She responded, forcing her voice to sound cold and distant. It broke her heart to talk this way to him but she couldn't risk getting so close to him that she would need him just to fall asleep. They had been that close, once, where they absolutely needed each other but, now, she couldn't let herself go back there. She couldn't, it was that simple.

Kid flinched as her cold words cut through him like ice. He wondered how she could be so cold after everything, trying to remind himself it was just a front. But, there had been a time when Maka didn't even attend the DMWA and she outright refused to speak to him. That was the time he went through the worst depression ever. He had to be forced to eat, not wanting to even get out of bed in the morning. Then, it was announced about three years ago, that Maka would be attending the DMWA again. Even though she wasn't the same, it was enough for him to know she could manage being around him. "Don't be like that." Kid scolded her, so badly wanting to hear warmth in her voice, to see compassion in her eyes. "I think you might know why I'm here. I would like to see you again." He said, looking into her emerald eyes, seeing pain fill them at hearing his words. He hated causing her pain like this but knew that if he ever wanted to be with her again, they would have to be strong and get through it. And Maka _had _to trust him in order for them to win this war. Letting out a sigh, he spoke again when she didn't answer him, clearly not wanting to say yes but not wanting to refuse either. "Maka," He started softly, trying to be as loving as he could. "you have to trust me again. I really will take care of you, whether were in Death City or somewhere else."

"And what about Liz?" She said, her green gaze starting to pierce through him now. "Think about Kid, this is so wrong in more then one way! You would break her heart if she ever found you had been unfaithful. It would tear her!" She said, standing up from her desk, tears now entering her eyes again. She hated talking to him like this but they both had to face the terribly painful truth. "You might still love me but, just like what happened back then, I'm just in your past and I don't see anyway for that to change. Even though it was wrong and cruel we couldn't stay together, it doesn't change that that's what happened. Now, why can you not see that?"

Instead of feeling pain or hurt, even heartbreak, Kid felt anger. He was upset she wasn't willing to trust him. He was upset that she would ever think she would just be his past. He was upset at her tone of voice and he was upset that she had lied to him just a week ago. He felt as though she had just done all of that out of _pity _for him. "How dare you.." He growled, showing his anger. "you said you would try! You told me you would stay by me and promised not to leave! And that was just recently too." He said as he now approached her. With every step he took, Maka took one back, her eyes widening as she was now against the wall with Kid leaning over her, caging her in. "Now," He breathed, there faces so close there lips were almost touching. "I am not about to let you back down over a little fear. I know it will be hard but you _never _give up on someone you truly love. And I'm not even close to giving up on you."

Maka's heart about stopped with how close Kid was. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek and could swear she could hear his heart beating. Her hands began shaking slightly as she tried to stay calm, hiding how much she just wanted to escape with him. She also felt terrible guilt. It was true, everything Kid had said, she had promised she would try and now she was letting her fear get the best of her. But in that moment, something really did change inside Maka. Her body began to relax and her heart rate slowed as she looked into Kids mesmerizing golden eyes, letting hers show everything she had been holding back all this time; the pain, the guilt.. the lust. She let her hand come up and gently caress Kids cheek as tears rolled down her cheeks. "It just hurt so much.." She said softly, letting her sorrow saturate her voice. "I've hated myself all these years because of what I did. I wish every second of every day that I could go back and undo it all. Just fix it. But I know I can't. And that's what hurts the most. Its knowing I screwed up and I can't fix it." She said, now sobbing as she let her hand fall back down next to her. "I just want to undo everything!"

Kid pulled her close, holding her tight as he fought back his own tears. He softly stroked her hair as she cried into his shoulder, her arms wrapped around him. Pain flooded through his body, making every part of him ache. But, for Maka's sake, when he spoke next his voice was confident and firm, showing that he really had no doubt in what he was saying. "Maka," He started. "it is not your fault. It has never been your fault, I don't care what my father ever told you. You were so young and you didn't even know. It couldn't possibly be your fault." He finished, softly kissing the top of her head.

The petite blonde continued to hold him close, still crying her eyes out as she let her guilt and pain out. Maka was done keeping everything bottled up. If she felt pain, she would cry. If she felt guilt, she would talk to someone. And if she felt love for Kid, she _would_ love Kid. She was done complicating things for, now, it was that simple. She finally pulled herself together and dried her eyes, finding the strength to pull away from Kid, standing on her own now. "No matter what, I will be by your side." She said, her voice no longer shaking. "And I will keep my promise." That last sentence came out firmly and, almost, scary sounding as her eyes began to have a new fire light them up. "I promise Kid. I will forever be yours."

Kid, not being able to hold back, leaned down and kissed her. He pulled her close as he let his senses be overwhelmed by her sweet scent and warmth. Kid didn't want to let her go for fear she might slip away again. In that moment, Kid wanted to disappear, run away somewhere where it could be just him and her. After they hadn't softly broken the kiss, Maka gave Kid a loving smile. "Oh!" She said, pretending to remember something. "About tonight," She said as she paused, toying with him and making him wait for an answer, her eyes for the first time in a long time reflecting playfulness. "I think I can make it work." She finally answered.

* * *

**I just wanted to thank those that have followed my story, left reviews and favorited. :) I very much appreciate your support and apologize for any grammatical errors that I've made in my story.**


	3. Not Meant To Be

**Hey, guys, so quick authors note; I did not proof read this chapter because I just don't have the patience to do so. XP So please forgive any misspellings and mistakes there are and feel free to tell me about them and what you think of the story.  
**

* * *

Her skin. Her scent; the scent of lavender. Her warmth. Her eyes. It was what he lived for. It felt as though the only reason he was breathing was for her. As of now, Kid was sitting up in bed, watching the steady rise and fall of her breathing as she was now bathed in moonlight. Her skin seemed as though it was glowing under the cold light as the reaper smiled to himself. Seeing her like this made him shut out the rest of the world, her slim body having only his silk sheets to cover her. She was beautiful, the definition of perfect. There was no way he would sleep tonight, for he knew what morning had to bring. In this perfect moment though, all of that didn't matter since he had her with him. Taking in a deep breath of the chilled air, his golden gaze shifted from the sleeping female to his window. It was now another snowy night as he watched the flurries of snow dance outside his window. But the cold air and snow wasn't enough to steal his warmth for love filled his heart, keeping him warm. As gently as he could, he laid back down and softly kissed her shoulder, the kiss not being enough to even make her stir. It had only been a mere month since Maka had completely opened up to him, letting him know her pain almost as well as she did. And it had been, without a doubt, the best month he had had in a long time. It was now even getting to a point where they didn't have to put on a show to make people think they were happy. That light that had seemed to be stolen from her eyes had even returned, now brighter then ever. And seeing her now, the way the moonlight lit her up made her seem as though she was a flame, something to hot and unstoppable to even touch.

"Stein!" The red headed man almost yelled as he barged into his office. His face showed panic and fear, something that didn't seem to make the doctor think twice. Spirit overreacted a lot and this was not the first time he had come to Stein unannounced. "Oh what is it this time?" Stein asked, turning to face the panicked man. Spirit took a seat across from his former partner and ran his fingers through his auburn hair. "There at it again." He finally said, his voice now a much lower volume and shaking just a bit. The death scythe had officially gotten Steins attention. "Oh? And what makes you come to that conclusion?" Spirit just shook his head and let out a long sigh, which got on the doctors nerves since he very much wanted an answer. "Maka has been spending nights at Kids manor. I've seen her several times go and meet him now." The red headed man finally replied, looking up at Stein. The doctor stayed quiet for a moment before thinking through his response. "So what?" Spirits jaw dropped at his response but he stayed quiet, letting his words sink in. Before Spirit could reply, Stein spoke up. "You know just as well as I that what Lord Death did was unjust and uncalled for. He had gotten a sour taste in his mouth since Maka refused to abide by his rules and wait for Kid. Then, when that accident happened and the damage was done, he had a somewhat legit reason to keep them apart. But none of that made it ok, what he did." He said, matter of fact. Spirit had now officially shut up and was processing what his friend had just said. Everything Stein had just said was completely true, he knew that but Spirit still feared for his daughter since she was just asking for trouble. "But if Lord Death finds out.." Spirit trailed off. "You know that well too, Spirit. If Lord Death does find out they will pay. I just think Maka has finally seen that Kid is worth the price. I say let them be, even if Maka ends up exiled it doesn't mean Lord Death can keep Kid in Death City. He will surely go wherever your daughter goes." Stein finished, confidence showing in his voice that he was right. Even though Spirit hated, and I mean_ hated_ the idea of his daughter running off with some boy didn't mean that it was just a phase. He knew his daughter truly loved Kid and that he loved her. Spirit, after some time of silence, stood up and gave Stein a grim look. "I guess love will really conquer all." He said right before he walked out.

Maka was now in her classroom, a bright smile she wore as she taught. For the first time in a long time, the bright smile was true. It wasn't some show to just get by and it wasn't just a big lie; she was actually happy. And that shown just a bit too much for some. For Liz, she wasn't happy at all. She had always just told herself that once they were married, she would feel a stronger connection to Kid but now it seemed he was just drifting further away. Even though the weapon was clueless when it came to his past, she wasn't stupid and always knew there was a missing piece to the puzzle that is Kid. Now, on her way to the death room, she was determined to figure it all out. To get answers. Once she had permission to come in, she reluctantly and nervously approached Lord Death. "Oh heyyo, Liz! What brings my sons fiancé here today?" He asked in his cheery voice, putting on his own little show. "Hey, Lord Death," Liz started reluctantly. "I wanted to talk to you about Kid. He's been acting.. strange recently and I'm not sure why. I was wondering if maybe he had said something to you about whatever the problem is." There was a silence that filled the room before Lord Death spoke again. "Nope, sorry, he hasn't told me anything. Would you like to explain how he's been acting strangely?" Liz froze up. She wasn't about to tell Lord Death that _his _son seemed to refuse to let her get close to him. She didn't want to tell him that it seemed he didn't want to even kiss her. "Well," She began hesitantly, searching for words. "He just seems very distant. We don't go out much anymore or even speak that much and I just don't know why." She finally answered, her deep blue eyes looking to the floor. "And, plus, I've seen him staring at Maka a lot, even caught them talking a few times. I mean, that doesn't necessarily mean anything.. I just thought it was strange." She finished. The death room once again filled with silence as the weapons words sunk into the reaper. "Maka huh?" He finally said, cutting through the silence with his childish voice. "That is a bit strange but don't worry, I'll talk to him. Ok?" He asked. Liz just nodded and thanked him before walking out. Lord Death, however, wasn't planning on talking to his son at all. He wanted to talk to a certain blonde more.

Class was out and it was, once again, time to grade homework. Maka was sitting at her desk going through the usual routine in her quiet classroom when all of a sudden, the door flew open causing Maka to have a start. She looked at her father, clearly puzzled until she saw his face was serious.. and grim. "Maka," He started. "Lord Death has sent me to get you. And he's not happy." With that, the red headed man left, leaving the blonde in a world of anxiety. Her blood had run cold as she stood up slowly, her minding jumping to frightening conclusions before she even had any facts. Slowly, she made her way to the death room, clearly taking her time arriving. When she did finally enter the room, Lord Deaths back was turned to her, both Spirit and Stein stood nearby. Having those two here made her feel a bit better since she knew they would help her but her fear was still strong. Before Lord Death turned around, she composed herself making it appear that she was actually calm and together. "You called for me?" She spoke, her tone confident and matter of fact. Lord Death turned around to face her, his mask off to either try and intimidate or show his seriousness, Maka wasn't sure which one. His golden eyes pierced her in a much different fashion then Kids as they reflected anger. "So," He said in a low voice, dropping the childish tone. "is it true? Have you been seeing my son again?" He asked her, his anger starting to surface in his voice. Maka didn't flinch though, she remained calm and collected as her eyes met Deaths. "I have no idea what your talking about. I haven't been seeing your son at all, you should know I wouldn't do something like that." She lied through her teeth. Whatever she would do, she couldn't let Lord Death see how much he terrified her. If he knew that she was still scared of him, he would know he could easily take her down. Lord Death let out a frustrated growl as he glared at her, his hands now formed fists. "You do remember how much pain you caused him back then, don't you? You do remember how many times you purposely went behind my back? Forgive me, _my dear Maka_ that I'm upset with you. If I find out you have been with Kid again, you know your punishment. There will be no second chances this time round." He said as he waited for her to break, but she just nodded. "I understand very well the price I'll pay... sometimes, though, things are worth the price." With that said, she turned and walked out of the death room not waiting to be dismissed.

Kid knew they couldn't keep there affair a secret forever and was now just leaning against the wall, thinking through his future. He occasionally asked himself if he had made the right decision and every time came up with the same answer. Of course he did, he knew that as long as he had Maka with him, things would be fine. He wouldn't need anyone or anything if he had her with him, that's all that mattered. Then, without any warning, Stein came into the classroom. "Your father wants to see you." He said plainly. "Its regarding your wedding date with Liz." He added before he walked back out of the classroom, leaving Kid puzzled. He wondered why his father wanted to discuss that, him and Liz had already set a date this summer for the wedding. But, complying to his fathers wishes once again, Kid headed to the death room, on the way still wondering what this could be about. He had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good, though. The young reaper couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't going to be a light meeting. Kid arrived at the death room and hesitated just a little before coming in. With his hands in his pockets and body language calm, he looked at his father. "Yes, father?" He asked in a cool tone. "Oh hiya Kiddo!" His father said cheerfully, completely able to hide how he had just spoken to Maka. Kid, though, was not amused by his fathers act and just let out a frustrated sigh, waiting for him to get to the point. "Yes.. anyways I was wanting to discuss your wedding date. I've been thinking about it, Kid, and don't you think this summer is too long of a wait for you and Liz?" Lord Death replied, completely catching Kid off guard. The young reaper narrowed his eyes at his father and crossed his arms. "That's not really your call, father. Me and Liz decided on the date together, so I think its fine." Kid replied stubbornly. He had always hated how his father seemed to want to control his every move. Not this time though, Kid was determined to not let his father win this round. Lord Death stayed quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "If you know what's best in this situation, you'll move the wedding date up. I am extremely close to getting the proof I need to exile Maka Albarn. Even though I know what you two have been up to doesn't mean I have proof... yet that is. So, you marrying Liz should put an end to this horrible mess once and for all. Then, everyone can live _in_ Death City happily." His father replied, his childish tone was now, again, gone. Kid wasn't about to give up though. "And how are you so sure what's best for me? What's best for Maka? That girl has been through hell and she deserves better!" There was once again silence as Kids hands formed fists of frustration. But Lord Death stayed calm. "I've already discussed it with Liz and we will be moving the wedding to the beginning of next month. There's nothing else to say here.."

Maka was now home, in her room, panicking. She had always felt this panic when they were close to getting caught before and now was no different. In fact, it was worse. She felt a strong dread as she imagined having to leave Death City, leaving behind her family and friends. Her partner too. Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she watch it snow outside. She sometimes found herself wishing she hadn't fallen for Kid in the first place. She knew that if she hadn't, she wouldn't know pain like this. In the end though, she had fallen for him and she was quite familiar with this pain. Sad as it was, it was now so easy for Maka to hide this pain from her mother. And everyone else, at that! Now, the young blonde paced restlessly in her room, trying to come up with some way for this to turn out ok. She just wanted to be with Kid in Death City.. was that so wrong? So deep in thought, Maka about had a heart attack when she heard her phone start ringing. She ran over to the phone to see it was Kid. Letting out a sigh of relief, she answered it. "Hello?" There was a pause though, when it came time for him to respond. _"Hi Maka, umm.. I need to talk to you. Do you think we could meet somewhere?" _Maka had a bad feeling just from hearing Kids tone of voice but, even though she knew this couldn't be good, she excepted. "Yes, of course. Where would you like to meet?" Another pause. _"How about the old factory?" _Maka nodded, even though Kid couldn't see her. "That's fine, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Kid had been at the old factory for only about five minutes before he saw Maka walking towards the decaying building. Kid smiled softly to himself as his heart was immediately warmed at the sight of his love. But, as much as he loved her, his smile vanished like vapor as he remembered what this meeting was actually about. "Hi Maka." He said as she now was at the entrance with him. "Sorry to have made you walk all this way." He said, knowing it wasn't exactly warm outside.

Despite the cold, Maka gave Kid a smile that warmed the reapers very skin. "I don't mind at all. And plus, with the weather were having I'm used to the cold." She said happily. It really did calm the blondes soul having Kid with her. She no longer felt anxious and her doubts had disappeared, leaving her at her peace. In that moment, Maka remembered all she stood for with Kid and the consequences didn't seem so bad. "So," She asked, becoming a bit more serious now. "what did you need to talk to me about?"

Kid drew in a breath of the chilled air as he tried to figure out how to tell her. He knew it'd be difficult to hear whether he blurted it out or said it with tact. "Well, for one, my father is catching on.. to us." He began. "But, he's now trying to make things more difficult for us. He's moved me and Liz's wedding date up to the beginning of this next month. Not only does that mean, obviously, I'll permanently be with another but that means we only have three weeks to plan the wedding, cutting what little time we have left even shorter." He finished with a sigh, running his fingers through his raven hair. He could immediately see heartbreak in Maka's emerald eyes as she looked to the ground.

The blonde so badly wanted to cry now. She knew that Kid would have to eventually confront Liz but now, it made things so rushed.. if he was even planning on telling her. "So," She began softly. "do you have an idea of what we do now?" She looked up at him and that's when she saw it. He softly shook his head at her, his eyes reflecting pain and misery, accompanied by strong guilt. He was so easy to read for Maka after everything. And she now knew exactly what came next. "No!" She exclaimed. "You can't! What happened to 'we'll try' and 'through thick and thin'?" Maka asked as she could feel pain rise into her chest, making it hard to breathe. She knew this feeling well also; she knew this feeling was accompanied with a terrible tear.

Kid choked on the words that refused to come out without a fight. He knew how badly this was going to hurt but he was now trying to keep Maka's best interest in mind. "Maka, you know what my father will do if he gets the proof he needs to bust us." He finally responded, forcing his voice to stay steady. "You will be exiled. That means no friends, no family and no home!"

"But I came to grips with that!" She cut in, beginning to raise her voice. "I know your price and I was willing to pay! Because I knew I'd have you." She said, tears now rolling down her cheeks. "Whether we were in Death City or some place far away, I knew I'd be ok if I had y-"

"Enough!" He said, forcing his pain into anger. "We should of done this a long time ago. We have to face it, Maka, we just weren't meant to be." Kid said as he turned and began to walk away, desperately trying to hide the tears that fell down his cheeks. He couldn't believe he had actually just walked away. He couldn't believe he had actually just ended it all. His heart just wouldn't allow him to believe it until she was out of his sight.

"Kid!" Maka called after him, completely stunned. "Come back! You can't!" She cried. But the reaper didn't even turn around. Once he was gone, Maka fell to her knees in the snow, just silently praying she would wake up from this to find Kid asleep next to her. But, deep down, Maka knew her worst fear was now coming true. She felt her heart shatter all over again as she tried so hard to not let it fall apart, her efforts only going to waste. She didn't even know what to do now, the only reason she could be strong was because she had Kid. Now what would she do?

Liz now walked down the hallway, though she felt nothing but stress. Now that Lord Death had pushed the wedding to next month, the weapon felt rushed and unprepared. She let out a frustrated sigh as she entered Maka's classroom. The class was still filing out as she went over to the blondes desk, showing her a warm smile. "Hey Maka, do you have a moment?" She asked her.

Maka looked up at Liz with her lifeless eyes. Inside, Maka wanted to tell Liz to go to hell since the meister just wanted to go home and cry, but she didn't. "Sure, Liz, what's up?" She asked her, forcing herself to smile. It had only been two days since Kid had left Maka and to say she was in a fragile state would be an understatement.

Liz couldn't help but get an unusually cold feeling from her friend as she saw her smile. It seemed so dull.. so broken. Liz pushed that aside since she was sure what she had to ask Maka would cheer her up. "Yeah, so I'm sure you've heard my wedding has been moved up and I'm really starting to stress out about it. Anyways, I was wondering if you'd do me the favor of being my maid of honor?" Liz finished, smiling, trying to read Maka's expression.

Maka felt like she couldn't breathe. She wanted to run, run far away from her problems but she knew she couldn't. Tears threatened to appear as she looked down at her desk, trying so hard to compose herself. Then, as if nothing was wrong, Maka looked up and gently smiled at Liz. "I'd be honored..." She replied as she felt her very soul begin to crack.


End file.
